Death Knights
The Death Knights are holy warriors that are created from the will of the Shinigami, under the command of Keitō Uzumaki. They are artificial humans created from the Uzumaki's cells and are powered to do his every command. They have the ability to enter the Spiritual Realm and travel in and out of such to achieve great distances and excellent undetected surveillance. They have a very unique chakra system as each Death Knight seems to be the same, harnessing extraordinaire powers granted by the Shinigami. Background After years of researching and experimenting, along with a tight knit bond between the Uzumaki and the Grim Reaper; Death Knights were made. Specifically from artificial clones that consisted of Keitō's DNA and the lost souls, collected by the Shinigami. Offered a chance to live and fight once more, these souls are given a second chance to fight in the name of the Death God, itself. Through intricate usage of Yin–Yang Release the Shinigami was able to spawn forth hundreds, to thousands of minions to create the Death Knight Army. With Keitō being its most trusted follower, the Shinigami allowed for its new minions to serve under the Uzumaki's command; so long that they ultimately fulfill their purpose, by continually delivering the Shinigami with succulent souls. Once under his control, Keitō would grow more accustom to his newly added army and begin to use them excessively. First and foremost he would begin to operate a secret intelligence system, throughout the entire shinobi nation; by scattering his many Death Knights to various places around the globe, in order to relay information from all parts of the world. He would then begin to use them as a security organization by devising customary and specialized techniques and equipment to furthermore impose the Shinigami's desires. They also are actively roaming the spiritual realm, keeping such in order; in any event that shinobi of the living world attempt to mess with the rested. Death Knights are continually being made and welcomed. Initially strong willed souls are specially chosen for the task and are brought to face a spiritual warlord and servant of the Shinigami, in order to endure the process. Once turned over, the newly demonic souls no longer retain their past knowledge as their knew priority is serve the Death God at all costs. It is at this point that their soul is branded and forever cursed with the Shinigami's will, bringing them back as pure pawns at disposal. Most Death Knights initially seem to fight and follow orders mindlessly, while others soon grown to become individualistic and gain their own sense of intelligence as some seemed to have vocabularies and brains that surpass those of humans. Appearance They have a very distinct attire; consisting of heavily draped robes with various markings, indicating their allegiance to the Uzumaki as well as their cause towards the Death God. Each member holds a unique and intricate demon face mask, that is worn at all times which is to indicate their deathly presence. Finally they are equipped with a specially designed scythe, upgraded with the more souls they capture; causing some staffs to look highly elegant than others. The Death Knights give off a sickly and disturbing aura, whenever they make themselves known as some are even able to visibly see, dark purple hues of energy emitting off of them. Although always cloaked and mostly hiden, the Death Knights seem to have very humane bodies; for being artificial humans. Yet their physical composure is something very interesting. Their true form is very ghastly and simply the dark energy that they consist off; which is why they conceal themselves as well as take on a human appearance. Their entire presence consists of a dark black mass of energy. Many times, the Death Knights will be seen riding atop of majestic and brute warhorses. The horses seem to also be spawns of the Shinigami, holding similar characteristics to the Death Knights. The horses themselves were said to have abnormal speeds, giving them an advantage in traveling. Abilities No longer humans, they do not need to carry out any normal human bodily functions. They also have no need for sleep nor other bodily functions such as breathing in the case of their shadow stalking. They are extremely durable and are incapable of bleeding, although are not invincible; as shown when they dissipate into a misty like haze once struck by extremely powerful life forces akin to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. They seem to also be able to use a modified and intricate utilization of Mayfly, organizing the very basis of their global spying operation by using the secondary plane of the Spiritual Realm to travel undetected. It is through such that they are able to completely conceal their signatures at times and remain stealthy. The Death Knights also have the ability to consume and eat away at chakras upon physical contact alone. Furhtermore, they may physically attach and morph themselves to consume and entirely cover up a person; consuming them as well as being able to portray them through the substitution technique. Allowing for the Death Knights to be masters of disguise as well, Keitō utilizing them from time to time to be in more places at the same exact time. Making it ideal for Death Knights to function as spies, allowing them to merge into the spiritual realm and erase their presence and prevent them from being sensed. The Death Knights were gifted with the ability to harness every elemental nature type on a minor scale, granting them access to a wide range of techniques and abilities. Although their most notable usage is wood release and the ability to end lives by sucking out souls. Linked with the Shinigami's will they have various techniques relating to ritualistic soul sealings and killings, harnessing divine powers to do such. Their ability to stretch chakra beyond its measures in to Yin and Yang has served them tremendous benefits. Their divine purpose is to be warriors, thus each Death Knight is expertly skilled in various martial arts and combat skills. Known for being the utmost notorious force, especially due to having Keitō's cells, granting them extreme regenerative and healing abilities.